<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'E' by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309604">'E'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a Sans that gets lost in time after his life begun falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>*Monsters are not trapped in the underground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken Comic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comic Sans was broken- Sans knew long ago that he was broken beyond repair.</p><p> </p><p>He also knew his machine was broken beyond repair- did it ever work, to begin with?- yet he still tried to fix it- so why did he not try with himself?</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to end it all. Dying was easy, living was hard... so why could he not end it?</p><p> </p><p>He was exhausted at living, yet afraid of dying.</p><p> </p><p>Coward. Did it make him one?</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton sighs heavily, then looks to the ceiling; above Papyrus was hanging with Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys, and had failed to realize that his brother had crept away.</p><p>It was becoming more and more of a daily thing now; Papyrus would get up, get dressed, go to work, spend his evenings with his friends or Mettaton and then go to bed.</p><p>The skeleton brothers had grown up in a small town, they knew everyone and everyone knew them; the town was mainly older monster and Papyrus was the youngest there living there, so never had anyone his own age; the brothers were always together.</p><p>It all ended when they had to move to the city. It was on the outskirts and was a small area, yet bigger than their town. Papyrus went out of his way to make new friends and was eager. A little too eager and scared most monsters off.</p><p>But then his little brother began truly making friends. First with Undyne when he wanted to be a police officer, so he followed the fish monster, then she started 'training' him and they became friends.</p><p>After Undyne hooked up with Alphys, Papyrus then meet Mettaton through her. And his small world was opened.</p><p><br/>...however, now they barely see each other.</p><p>It had been ten years since they left their town.</p><p>Sans did not work. He really felt like he could not do anything, so spent his days with his 'projects' that Papyrus had no idea about, his brother thinks he slept and watched tv all day- he really could not get used to life in the big city.</p><p>With his inability to find proper work once he came here and his failing relationship with his brother, it had started dragging his mental powers down. These turn to nightmares that got bad at times. So he did not sleep as much as others thought he did.</p><p>Sans took a few steps back and stares at his machine.</p><p>It was completely different from his first blueprint; it was now modeled after a machine from a television series called Doctor Who (a show he loved)- the time machine named TARDIS. It was a large blue police box from old England times.</p><p>The TARDIS could travel across time and space, meant to change its outer dimensions and inner layout and impregnable.</p><p>Of course...</p><p> </p><p>Sans back up some more, all of the outworkings of his machine was on around it. He was currently working on how to make it bigger on the inside to hide all the wirings, computers, gears, pipes and engine...</p><p>Sans sighs. Before he could build a sub-room, which was a highly-skilled magic trait and was much harder to pull off than a sub-pocket or monster loot bags as humans named them as- he needed to build an engine room and then use runes to place it.</p><p>Changing the outer dimensions into something else other than what it was he had never heard of, but changing the inner layout he had, some monsters in olden times did something similar with their dungeons when humans attacks.</p><p>"*i have the magic. i don't have the right runes. and if it fails..." Sans spoke to himself with a sad smile, "then it all gonna go up in smoke."</p><p>Sans also wanted to build a mini core to go inside for a continual power source. Getting the plans from Wingdings was easy, his old friend happily gave them to him, if he could get in touch with him. Wingdings seems to have fallen off the face of the earth.</p><p> </p><p>"*how many more years is this gonna take me to build a core?" Sans asks himself, he wanted to finish this before he died, "i'm gonna reach my max life at this rate. and i still can't make the broken thing time travel...'dings better answer his phone soon."</p><p>Suddenly a ring sounded out, causing him to jump slightly. Bringing up his menu he takes his phone out of his sub-pocket and answers the thing. Hoping it was Wingdings, he blinks at the caller's name.</p><p>"*hello?" Sans answers knowing who it was, "hey bro. what's up? ok. sure. just a sec and- now. like. right now?"</p><p>Sans glances down at himself, he was covered in oil and dust.</p><p>"*just a sec. i'm not at home." Sans tells him quickly, a lie he knew "be there in a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Sans turns his phone off quickly, not giving his brother to ring back. He turns to his shower room and hurries over. This was going to be the quickest shower of all time, Papyrus sounded odd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's Left...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans could not believe what he was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>The older skeleton blinks dumbly at his younger brother, who stood in front of him with his arms folded and an angry expression on his features.</p><p>Sans turns slightly, to Papyrus's right was Mettaton and to his left was Undyne. They were 'calling' him out or something.</p><p>According to them, they were fed up with Sans's behaviour and wanted him to leave... well that was how it came across to him. They had a long-winded speech that how he could not live off of Papyrus anymore and that he does nothing, he was useless and so fore... again, this was what those words were watered down to. He was sure they felt it was for his own good and all, but the way they told him made him feel like they meant each word they said.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks.</p><p> </p><p>Then frowns.</p><p> </p><p>They were telling him to leave Papyrus's home. And it was his home; Papyrus bought the home and paid the bills, even giving some of the money to Sans for him to do what he liked.</p><p>"*i understand. give me a few days to sort my things and get a place of my own." Sans told them weakly, he stands and silently walks out of the room and away from the glaring monsters.</p><p>Of course, he listened to the whole thing, they had talked to everyone they knew to make sure Sans would not come to them and leech off of them.</p><p>'*am i really that bad?' Sans thinks as he wanders to his room, he remembers that there are runes to make things bigger- so maybe he could live inside the machine... which he was going to name, he could not keep calling it 'the machine'.</p><p>The skeleton sat on his mattress, then gazes around his room, it really has not changed much in the last six years since Papyrus's bought the place.</p><p>Sans blinks dully, he had nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing left of his savings, he spent it all on Papyrus when they first came to the city. No friends, since it was clear they must feel the same way from the three monsters' speech. No place to call home, he had sold his old house to buy another once they came here and put it Papyrus's name.</p><p>Dusting seemed so much more inviting now.</p><p>Sans's mind went back to his machine in his makeshift lab.</p><p>It was his baby, he had poured hours of work into it.</p><p>And for once he did not want to give up on it.</p><p> </p><p>But what more could he give when he had nothing.</p><p> </p><p>'*get a job. get a home. get a life.' Sans's mind said to him, 'once was a scientist. helped make the core and powers this city. do something worthwhile. or nothing at all.'</p><p>Sans stares down his room with interest, there was nothing really here worth keeping.</p><p>"*no. that's not right." Sans mumbles standing up, he reaches for the first pile of junk and began to shift through it, "some of it is worth it."</p><p> </p><p>Sans's mind was working overtime now, he knew what to do. Grab his junk and leave. Go and live in the basement for a short time, until he found the runes he wanted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pure hell moving all his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>It was hell just thinking about everything Papyrus and the others had said to him.</p><p>Sans was completely worn out both mental and physical.</p><p>To make matters worst Papyrus had left with Mettaton for a long weekend, leaving him without any help.</p><p>"*that's that." Sans said with a nod, his lab was filled with boxes with everything he owned. He was hoping he could get places or something for everything, as none of his junk was going to be thrown out, no matter how worthless it was to him.</p><p>Sans sighs loudly, he was tired of this.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing out his phone he searches through his contacts, the only one who could help with the runes was Asgore, since he was the only one who had access to the old royal library that was in the centre of the city- and as far as he could tell Papyrus still did not know he had a connection with the monster of the royal line, even after all these years.</p><p>The skeleton phones the old goat.</p><p>"*hey fluffybuns." Sans greets as the old king picks up.</p><p>"Howdy Sans." The answer came, his tone normal which was good, "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"*i need to get my hands on some books. books from the castle library." Sans explains right away, there was no point lying.</p><p>"Of course. But I need to know what for reason my friend, some can be a danger if in the wrong hands." Asgore told him firmly, "It's not that I do not trust you. It's others I do not trust. If anyone found out."</p><p>"*gorey. i'm not telling anyone what i'm doing. and my bro is out of town right now." Sans said trying to keep his voice cheerful, "it's booked on runes for sub-spaces that i'm looking for."</p><p>"Oh! I did not know you were interested in making those!" Asgore says almost delighted, "A lost art that is! Most monsters are given sub-pockets as a child, but I fear the next generation may miss out since there are only five left who cast them in the city. And they are all old."</p><p>"*hmm. is it ok if i can over and get the key?" Sans says, choosing not to tell him what the runes were for.</p><p>"Of course my friend! Come over! Tori has some snail pie!" Asgore tells him, "See you soon!"</p><p>"*ok. see ya." Sans replies ending the call, he then starts and makes his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>XD ~ DX </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans did not bother knocking or ringing the bell, he went right on through, an old habit from his days in the small town. No one locked their doors there and everyone was welcome at any time. Sans still forgets to lock his own door at times, no his lab one, but the front door; Much to Papyrus's annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Sans!" Asgore greets when he hears him enter, he then studies him carefully, "My friend, you look exhausted! Come! Tori! Sans is here!"</p><p>Sans turns and follows his old friend, they made their way to the kitchen where Toriel was there smiling at them.</p><p>"Sans! My punny friend! How are you this evening?" Toriel says with a tight smile, which quickly fades as she too studies him, "Sans dear, what has happened? You look dead on your feet!"</p><p>"*heh. i'm sure papyrus has already explained at least something to ya." Sans told her, and by her guilty expression, he was right, "and maybe he asked ya not to help me out too. i know he no longer believes in me... i no longer believe in me..."</p><p>"You can live here Sans," Toriel says to him with a deep frown, she turns to Asgore, "Yes, Gorey!"</p><p>"Of course! We would love you to join our family! Asriel will love having you!" Asgore quickly says with a smile, he looked a little worried.</p><p>"*actually. i think i got a living space worked out..." Sans trails off, leaving Asgore to frown and then understanding reaches his eyes.</p><p>"Oh! So this was the reason you wanted the runes on sub-spaces!" Asgore said nodding at the thought, he turns to Toriel, "He just asked me about getting the key to the library at the old castle."</p><p>"*yeah. i've got a large metal box. if i can add runes and cast. i can place it somewhere and live out of it." Sans explains to them, not adding that it was a failed time travelling machine or he wanted to build a mini core within, which was a high-risk death factor.</p><p> </p><p>He would need some flowing lava and a winter land inside it to be able to keep it running.</p><p>He really needed to get into contact with Wingdings, the Core was built inside a dormant volcano which still had a lava vein running through it- he then cast a winter rune nearby to keep the thing from overheating. The Core powered ten neighbouring cities.</p><p>Inside the volcano were tiny towns, the monsters living there worked on the Core all year round. Sans had been one who lived there. He actually moved because he thought it was unfair on Papyrus who had never left the walls surrounding them.</p><p>Toriel came forward, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sans... that seems kind of-" Toriel stops from whatever she was about to say, frowning deeply, then she smiles at him, "however, monsters pay a good price for sub-pockets and so are humans nowadays. They'll love the idea. It would be a good income if you master it!"</p><p>"*oh. yeah. sounds like a plan. but ya know..." Sans says with a cheeky grin, "i know how to do sub-pockets. i'm trying to get a sub-room."</p><p>"Sans!" Toriel suddenly cries out, she comes over and grabs his shoulder, "My friend! You have this rare gift and you have not been using it!?"</p><p>"*well... no one asked..." Sans says with a shrug, "and i didn't think of it... until i wanted it."</p><p>"Sans, why don't we help you move your belongings here." Asgore says placing a gentle hand on his wife and moving her off the skeleton, "then we can sort out your box plan. Because I do not think you can master this in a short time."</p><p>"*but papyrus asked no one to help me." Sans points out sadly, he turns away from his two friends.</p><p>"So what!" Toriel says in angry, flames burn around her form for a moment, "Sans, you are the one monster who kept me sane when my child died! When I ran off and I locked myself away. And I know you help out Gorey through those many sleepless nights! You are just having a hard time! Like we did! We shall not abandon you in your time of need!"</p><p>"*tori. heh. gorey. i've been having a bad time since leaving my town." Sans tells them truthfully for once, his defences at last down for the count.</p><p> </p><p>The two goats turn to each other and smile.</p><p>"Dear Sans," Toriel says, she moves to him again, bringing him into a hug and lifting him off his feet, "We will stick with you. I promise you this."</p><p>"I too will stick by your side," Asgore adds, walking around and hugging both his wife and the skeleton, "those young ones do not understand anymore. What it is like to lost hope. We do. And we have battled through it as a team."</p><p>Sans nods, smiling at the pair.</p><p>"*thanks." Sans tells him, leaning into the hugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three goats and the skeleton had worked throughout the whole of that weekend.</p><p> </p><p>They had been surprised to see his machines and blueprints. He told them as much as he was willing about the machine - thus he took it apart piece by piece placed it with the rest of his junk in the attic of the Dreemurr house.</p><p>Asgore and Toriel had made him promise them something, that he would try and not give up. No matter what.</p><p>So he resolved in his soul not to give up.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the weekend was over. He had completely moved in. Much Asriel's delight. The little goat loved Sans dearly, believing he was the sole reason his parents were back together and was liking the idea of him living with them.</p><p>Sans glances down at his clothes. Toriel had been helping him wash his items. And told him to help out in the future; it was strange he seemed to forget these things, he had done them when his brother was little. The goats had not given up on him, unlike Papyrus and the others.</p><p>He had been living there for a little over a month, it was clear no one had told Papyrus he had moved there, but it was only a matter of time before he found out. Sans knew his brother and his new mate, Mettaton would have some long speech about him once again.</p><p> </p><p>It was like their life was not complete without a little drama in it. Sans half wondered what the pair would do when he was completely gone out of their lives. They could have no one to complain about.</p><p>Sans really did not know when Papyrus's love for him vanished, or when he truly got fed up with his lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p>"Sans! Have you washed the dishes?" Asgore calls up the staircase that leads to his attic, "It is your turn."</p><p>Sans grins, pushing his sad thoughts away. The goats had sat down with him that morning after he first settled in, and showed him a timetable of things they wanted him and everyone in the household to do, it was going to be a 'family' thing to get him back on his feet.</p><p>"*coming gorey!" Sans calls back, wandering downstairs to the kitchen and walking to the sink.</p><p>Then he grabs the rubber gloves and began his chore.</p><p>'*if i can move my junk. then i can clean the dishes.' Sans kept telling himself as he worked, it was something he normally relates to himself whenever he does not feel up to doing anything, 'if i can keep building my machine. then i can clean the dishes.'</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he hears voices. Raised voices.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning he moves away from the sink, just as Asgore comes in. He gives Sans a tight smile.</p><p>"Sans. Perhaps you will do well with the castle today. There are still servants working there, so they can keep you company." Asgore tells him, handing him a key, "phone us tonight."</p><p>"*sure gorey." Sans says with a grin, he takes off the rubber gloves and then glances past the goat as he took the key from him, "er... what's happening? did the kid break something again?"</p><p>"Actually..." Asgore starts, appearing annoyed, "It is your brother and his friends. They have come to speak to us. Mainly Toriel- the day before you arrived they came and informed us of what they were planning. She did not agree but chose to keep out of it at the time, believing that you would be okay. We also felt it was right for you to start doing things for yourself, we did not realize then how bad you were."</p><p>"*...oh... should i stay?" Sans asks in worry for them, remembering how forcefully they had been about their view of him.</p><p>"No. Go and do your research. We will be fine." Asgore says smiling brightly at him, then leans down and pats him lightly on the back, "we will talk with you soon."</p><p> </p><p>Sans nods. Not liking to run, but that was the only thing he seemed to be good for, running away. However, he did not think he could face Papyrus.</p><p>Giving the goat and thankful smile, he leaves through the back door. The castle was more of a museum, it had a modern hotel built on the side of it for guests. There were still places closed to the public. The library was one such place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'friends'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans sent five days at the castle's hotel and had gotten everything he wanted from the castle's library. Instead of reading through everything, he carefully took photos with his camera, storing them onto his laptop he brought with him; it would have taken him a lot more time if he had not done this.</p><p> </p><p>However, things did not go as smoothly once he returned to the goats.</p><p>Something had changed in their tone; they still kept their word and let him stay, though it was clear they wanted him gone.</p><p>Mettaton and Papyrus were great at giving speeches that made others believe their voices, so this did not surprise Sans that whatever they told them about him, caused this new view of him.</p><p>Sans kept to the chores they laid out for everyone. And they seemed shocked that he had kept to them at all, he did not know why- had he not been doing that for the time he lived with them?</p><p>'*i'm a leech. a sponge. but i do want to change.' Sans thinks dully, he wanders to his bed and stares out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few months now, he did not leave the house that often, making the goats frown each time he refused. Sans did go out when he had a job. He worked with making sub-pockets for monster children and now a couple of rich humans.</p><p>It paid well. So he offered to pay his rent to the goats, but they just laughed and told him it was fine. But he explained to them that they were the ones saying he should do things himself, paying rent was one of those things. In the end, they agreed on a price, but the goats were uncomfortable with taking money off of him.</p><p>Sans had at last completed the runes within the machine.</p><p>It had taken all his magic, making him faint. And it still needed more.</p><p> </p><p>So he used old crystals to store magic up, fainting with each time and after recovering had enough to make the giant inside room in the blue police box- that had been too big to place in the attic, so was taken up room in their basement.</p><p>The first thing Sans did was get floor plans to draw up. Then he needed to build the things, thankfully his blue magic helped. Then he needed to get the engine into the new engine room. It was much bigger than his lab had been, so the machine would fit nicely in and he could add to it later if needed.</p><p> </p><p>But more importantly, he had a home of his own.</p><p>Sans turns to the blue box which now holds all his worldly goods, it was at the bottom of the goats garden. And he was moving it by van to Grillby's place. The fire monster had given him permission to house the box outside of his bar, claiming it would be a good feature until Sans could find another place.</p><p> </p><p>Turning he glances back at his 'friends'. They were smiles almost sadly at him.</p><p> </p><p>He grins back at them, then turns to see Grillby waving at him to come, and hurries along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lighten Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans gazes out of his hole- on seeing no one outside he opens the doors and moves outside. The problem with his machine, which he now named NULL, it was on full of others.</p><p>Grillby's bar had an outside drinking area, which was on the right side of the building and the main entrance was there. It was placed between the main entrance and the garden's gate. So living next to a bar meant lots of monsters and humans walking pass, and he did not want to meet anyone. Ever again.</p><p>Sans himself was becoming a myth, a whisper amount the monsters. Those who see him were only children who needed their sub-pockets. Parents were shocked to find that he did it so fast and without their knowledge, they still paid him; As it was told anyone who refused payment had a bad time.</p><p> </p><p>Monsters had not realized that he was living in that box.</p><p>And another myth was growing around the thing.</p><p>If the light was on, it meant something big was happening. If the light was off, all was well. In reality, if the light was on, it meant that Sans was out of the box and if it was off, he was inside. It remained off most of the time.</p><p>The only monsters he spoke to now were Grillby and Muffet.</p><p>Muffet owned a bakery across from Grillby's bar and would visit it after hours. She would be getting rid of goods that did not sell that day, give them to the needy. Sans had the first choice.</p><p>He had heard from the fire and spider, that Papyrus did not know where he was and was looking for him.</p><p>Sans told them firmly that he will not see anyone, including Papyrus.</p><p>He had lost faith in 'friends' after what happened with the goats, even after they claimed that they would be by his side.</p><p>Grillby and Muffet they all but vowed to be there for him- Or at least, that was what they say. His view of the world was forever changed to the point where he could not remember why he bothered to try anymore.</p><p>So once again, he was at the point where he wanted just to lay down and dust.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>His NULL was the only thing keeping him going.</p><p>Sans had been adding room after room and they were getting bigger and bigger with which one he finished.</p><p>Sans quickly left NULL and ran to the bar, on opening the double doors, he walks into Grillby's empty bar, where only the fire monster himself was cleaning up the night's mess.</p><p>"*hey grillz." Sans greets with a smile, his sockets were dark, his eyelights had long since gone out and failed to return no matter how he tried, "busy night?"</p><p>Grillby nods and waves a hand for Sans to sit at the bar. The skeleton takes up that offer, needing a drink after all the night he had put in- the monster population had gone up dramatically, meaning that he had more work with everyone being born. Asgore was right about one thing, the next lot of offspring may not have sub-pockets if someone does not take up this skill.</p><p>Sans was planning on leaving once his NULL was completed, so he did what he could while he was here.</p><p> </p><p>A bottle was placed in front of him.</p><p>Sans smiles his thanks and bringing the bottle to his jaws, drank deeply.</p><p> </p><p>It was a flaming gin.</p><p> </p><p>And it burned.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rattles against the burn, smiling tightly as he did. It as a nice heat that ran through his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. But Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Placing the bottle down with a bang, he grins boldly at his 'friend' who was seemingly smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>"*thanks. i needed that." Sans said feeling the fading heat in his bones. His smile drops and he stares at Grillby, "i'm thinking about going away and never returning."</p><p>Grillby's flames rose higher, then settled quickly.</p><p>"*yeah. i know. thank you for everything." Sans tells him, smiling sadly now- he pauses as Grillby silently spoke to him, "i'll miss ya too. and yes. once i'm gone. i won't come back."</p><p>Sans lowers his skull 'listening' as Grillby talked with him gently saying 'words' he wanted to hear from someone else.</p><p>"*didn't know ya two were together... and i didn't think anyone could feel like that towards me..." Sans says feeling heat raising in his cheekbones and it was not the gin doing it now, "and muffet too? both of ya. huh. how did i miss that? er. thanks. thanks again. but please don't ask me to stay. i've thought long and hard about this..."</p><p>Sans lefts his skull up to look at his friend, who was staring back at him with a sorrowful expression.</p><p>"*really? welp. i can wait. bring her on sunday. ya both can say goodbye to me then." Sans says kindly to his fire friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Getting There Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans felt excitement rushes through his soul- he had done it, NULL was complete for the original purpose. A time travel machine.</p><p> </p><p>He could not believe it, at last, he creaked it!</p><p>His other subjects for NULL still needed work... Like being able to change the outer shape and the impregnable part, and the mini-core. But he was getting close. He could feel it in his bones.</p><p>He stares at the white dog- he had spent them back in time five minutes and sat and stared at another white dog and himself, walking around pretending he was being watched by his future self without wanting to look around should it not be true.</p><p>He had returned to his own time rather quickly, in fear something should happen.</p><p>But it had worked.</p><p> </p><p>He now stares at the dog who joined him on his trip. He knew from every time travelling sci-fi movie, do not meet your past or future self. Or even an alternative universe version of himself.</p><p>However Sans really wanted to know, what would happen when two of the same things came into contact through time and space.</p><p> </p><p>Sans knew he should do more tests, throw a few bones through the door and see what happens. But he really wanted to know what would happen to live things so he could visit.</p><p>"*one may die and the other live? or the whole world falls into a black hole? or the au might collapses in on itself..." Sans went mumbling to himself, as he strokes the dog's head, it wagged it's tail and returned the stare with eyes full of trust.</p><p>Sans did not want to betray that trust by tossing it into the past.</p><p> </p><p>"*so have it tested on some creature i don't care about..." Sans thinks aloud, then an idea pops into his skull.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>